Snarry100 - Drabbles
by patolozka
Summary: Some drabbles written for Snarry100 on DW/LJ/IJ. Humor/Romance. English/Czech
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Pink

**Author:** Patolozka

**Word Count:** 100

**Beta-read:** suzanne_scot_girl_012

**Rating(s):** G

**Challenge:** Written for snarry100 prompt 380: Suntan.

**Warning(s):** None

**Disclamer:** Don't own the characters. No profit is being made from this story.

**A/N:** This is my first drabble written in English because I am Czech. But today we started our own HP prompt page, so I said to myself: _You can translate, but you can´t write, really?_ Maybe no, but I hope _yes_. For pekeleke who was so kind to me and forced me (gently) to do it, thanks a lot!

**Summary:** Harry and Severus on the beach…

**Pink**

ooOoo

"Severus, are you OK?"

"Yes!"

…

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No."

…

"Swim? Play volleyball? Ice cream?"

"No, you impossible brat, let me be!"

…

"Severus…?"

"NO!"

"Do you want me to help you put on sunscreen, because otherwise…"

„What is your main problem, Potter? Lack of interest? Increased libido? Decreased function of brain? YOUR. HELP. IS. NOT. NECESSARY! You idiotic overgrown child!"

„As you wish. But…"

„But?!"

„I hope you like bright pink colour, Sev, because if you don´t let me do it for you, your skin will be…"

„Pink?"

„…Yeah."

„Great, that´s exactly what I wanted!"

**Pink - Růžový**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

.

Humor, slash

**Popis příběhu:** Harry a Severus na pláži. /Psáno pro snarry100, výzva 380: Suntan (Opálení).

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičové a paní Kralovičové, které ji přeložily do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

ooOoo

„Severusi, jsi v pořádku?"

„Jistě!"

…

„Nechceš něco k pití?"

„Ne."

…

„Jít si zaplavat? Zahrát volejbal? Dát si zmrzlinu?"

„Ne, ty nemožný spratku, nech mě na pokoji!"

…

„Severusi…?"

„NE!"

„Nechceš, abych tě namazal, protože jinak bude tvoje…"

„Co máš za problém, Pottere? Nedostatek zájmu? Zvýšené libido? Sníženou funkci mozku? JÁ. NEMÁM. TVOU. POMOC. ZAPOTŘEBÍ! Ty jedno idiotské přerostlé dítě!"

„Jak si přeješ. Ale…"

„Ale?!"

„Doufám, že se ti líbí zářivě růžová barva, Seve, protože pokud mě nenecháš, abych to pro tebe udělal, pak bude tvá barva kůže…"

„Růžová?"

„…Jo."

„Skvělé, to je přesně to, co jsem chtěl!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** It Is Not The End

**Author:** Patolozka

**Word Count:** 100

**Rating(s):** G

**Beta-read:** suzanne_scot_girl_012

**Challenge:** Written for snarry100 prompt 113: the five senses – seeing.

**Warning(s):** None

**Disclamer:** Don't own the characters. No profit is being made from this story.

**A/N:** At weekend I can be nostalgic and then my writing is… sad.

**Summary:** After the final battle Harry is lying in the hospital wing. But he is not alone there…

ooOoo

I am blind as a mole. The last battle took its tax. But I don´t care. You are with me. I can feel you even without sight. When you touch me, the tips of your fingers gently brush my scarred skin. In sleep you are caressing my too short hair.

I know it. I dream. But I would never tell anyone. You would be upset and that would upset me.

So stay close. Because until I could feel your presence I didn´t feel alive.

And one day, when I am be completely cured, I will be yours.

I promise.

**It is not the end - Tohle není konec**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Romance, slash

**Popis příběhu:** Po poslední bitvě leží Harry v nemocničním křídle. Ale není tam sám… /Psáno pro Snarry100, výzva 113: The five senses – seeing (Pět smyslů – zrak).

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičové a paní Kralovičové, které ji přeložily do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

ooOoo

Jsem slepý jako krtek. Poslední bitva si vybrala svou daň. Ale mně je to jedno. Protože ty jsi se mnou. Cítím tě, třebaže nic nevidím. Když se mne dotkneš, špičky tvých prstů jemně přejedou po mé zjizvené kůži. Ve spánku se probíráš mými příliš krátkými vlasy.

Vím o tom. Mívám sny. Ale nikdy bych to nikomu neřekl. Znepokojilo by tě to a to by zase znepokojilo mne.

Takže mi zůstaň na blízku. Protože dokud dokážu vnímat tvou přítomnost, jsem ještě stále naživu.

A jednoho dne, až se zcela uzdravím, stanu se tvým.

Slibuji.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Afraid of ´What If´

**Author:** Patolozka

**Word Count:** 100

**Rating(s):** G

**Beta-read:** suzanne_scot_girl_012

**Challenge:** Written for snarry100 prompt 354: What if.

**Warning(s):** None

**Disclamer:** Don't own the characters. No profit is being made from this story.

**A/N:** My second attempt. I would like to donate it to Emynn. Hope, she´ll like it a little. I can´t believe that it has been whole year from my first translation of hers. Thank you.

**Summary:** Even the bravest man experiences fear…

ooOoo

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Nothing, Sir," he says. He looks at me and then he leaves.

I was dreaming about green eyes all night. I woke mortified.

"What do you want, Potter?"

My shop is full of distractions – ingredients, cauldrons, fresh plants, but he is looking directly at me.

"Nothing, Sir," is his answer and then he is gone.

I was thinking about black messy hair all the day. When I realised it, I was horrified.

"What do you…" I can´t finish it. He is smiling. At me. I can´t breathe.

Fear.

_What if…_

**Afraid of what if - Bát se toho co kdyby…**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Romance, slash

**Popis příběhu:** Dokonce i ten nejstatečnější muž se může něčeho bát… /Psáno pro Snarry100, výzva 354: What if (Co kdyby).

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičové a paní Kralovičové, které ji přeložily do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

ooOoo

„Co chcete, Pottere?"

„Nic, pane," řekne, podívá se na mne a pak si prostě odejde.

Celou noc jsem snil o těch jeho zelených očích. Probudil jsem se úplně zděšený.

„Co chcete, Pottere?"

Můj obchod je plný věcí – přísad, kotlíků, čerstvých rostlin, ale on se dívá přímo na mne.

„Nic, pane," je jeho odpověď a pak už je pryč.

Celý den jsem přemýšlel o černých kartáčovitých vlasech. Když jsem si to uvědomil, naplnila mne hrůza.

„Co chce-" Nedokážu to dokončit. On se usmívá. Na mne. Nemohu dýchat.

Mám totiž strach.

_Co když…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Joker

**Author:** Patolozka

**Beta-read:** suzanne_scot_girl_012

**Word Count:** 100

**Rating(s):** G

**Challenge:** Written for snarry100 prompt 52: pranks.

**Warning(s):** None

**Disclamer:** Don't own the characters. No profit is being made from this story.

**A/N:** Only some kind of joke…

**Summary:** Severus and Harry in… Oh, I can´t tell you, that won´t be surprise then.

ooOoo

"Severus?"

"Severus?!"

"Damn it, Severus, are you yet alive?"

"Why – according to my opinion – do you believe that dead people can breathe?"

"Well, what about vampires, perhaps?"

"Oh, sure… So I can´t see any problem…"

Harry smirked and turned to the counter. "Right. Black coffee and coffin-shaped éclair for him, please, and latte and fruit ice-cream sundae with chocolate topping for me."

Severus blinked and then looked at him with his most dangerous gaze. "I hate you, Potter!"

Harry smiled. "Oh, I know everything about it, you know, love…"

That day there were very special guests at a London candy store.

**Joker - Šprýmař**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Humor, slash

**Popis příběhu:** Harry a Severus v… Och, neřeknu vám to, to by pak nebylo překvapení… /Psáno pro Snarry100, výzva 52: Pranks (Žerty).

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičové a paní Kralovičové, které ji přeložily do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

ooOoo

„Severusi?"

„Severusi?!"

„Zatraceně, Severusi, jsi vůbec ještě naživu?"

„Proč – dle mého názoru – věříš, že mrtví lidé dokážou dýchat?"

„No, a co třeba upíři?"

„Och, jistě… Pak nevidím žádný problém…"

Harry se ušklíbl a otočil se k pultu. „Přesně tak. Takže černou kávu a rakvičku pro něj, prosím, a k tomu laté a ovocný zmrzlinový pohár s čokoládovou polevou pro mě."

Severus zamrkal, a pak na něj upřel svůj nejvýhružnější pohled. „Já tě tak nenávidím, Pottere!"

Harry se usmál. „Och, o tom vím všechno, zlato, však víš,…"

Toho dne byli v jedné londýnské cukrárně opravdu zvláštní hosté.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** One Day in a Man's Life

**Author:** Patolozka

**Beta-read:** lovetoseverus (thank you so much!)

**Word Count:** 7x100

**Rating(s):** G

**Challenge:** Written for snarry100 prompt 381: Birthday Celebrations.

**Warning(s):** None

**Disclamer:** Don't own the characters. No profit is being made from this story.

**A/N:** This story was inspired by Emynn's "In an Hour of Shadows," which I translated into Czech (but haven't published yet). I love it!

**Summary:** Harry reflects on how the 31st July has changed over the years.

ooOoo

"Happy birthday, Harry," a nine-year-old boy sitting in the cupboard under the stairs in number four, Privet Drive whispered into the darkness, into nowhere, only for himself, secretly. It was his birthday, but he wasn't happy. Not at all. He was alone, without friends, without family. His parents were dead, his only relatives treating him like a lowly servant. He had to do everything – tidying up, gardening, cooking… but they were never content with him.

Still, he was strong. One year he'd leave…

He might not be happy today, but he knew that one day... one day he will be.

ooOoo

"Happy birthday, Harry!" some gigantic man shouted genially. He was nearly as big as the house on the rock. Harry had never seen somebody so tall and wide before. But he wasn't scared, rather interested, curious about what the bloke was like and how he could have known Harry's name. It was strange and confusing because he was Harry, just Harry, the small boy from Surrey, do you know? No one has ever cared for him…

And then the man gave him his first birthday present in his life and said, "You're a wizard, Harry." And Harry's world completely changed.

ooOoo

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Ron exclaimed enthusiastically when they returned from Little Whinging by Mr. Weasley's flying Muggle car. Harry was smiling; everything in their peculiar house was so amazing. A clock with names of all the family members showed where they could be found, dishes were doing the washing up by themselves, and Ron's mother hugged him like she wanted to eat him alive.

He liked it, everything, and he was happy. Yes, it was a happy day, and on top of everything, it was his birthday. Everything might not be perfect in his life, but now he felt pure joy.

ooOoo

"Happy birthday, Harry," Sirius said to him one summer at number twelve, Grimmauld Place. They were sitting in the kitchen, eating delicious birthday cake, unwrapping birthday presents and laughing. Laughing as he'd never done before in his life because that day Harry had his family together. Sirius, his godfather who loved him; his friends - Hermione, the smartest witch in England; Ron, his best friend; Molly, who was something like his step-mother. Tonks was there, too, and Remus, and even Dumbledore stopped in for a while.

Harry knew that Voldemort was out there somewhere, but on that day, Voldemort was displaced from his mind, forgotten.

ooOoo

"Happy birthday, Harry," Ginny told him sadly, sorrowfully. She had to suspect something, she had to. Harry knew. But he couldn't say anything. She was like his younger sister and he loved her so much. He couldn't doom her life to failure. Like his, like Hermione's, like Ron's. Not her. He simply couldn't…

He had a job, a job that Dumbledore trusted him to do, and he would succeed. And then they all might be free and happy and everything that people wanted to be. He hoped he would be one of them.

So he let her go. "Thanks, Ginny," he said with a smile.

ooOoo

"Happy birthday, Harry," someone whispered into the darkness that surrounded him. Harry thought he was dreaming. That couldn't be… _Snape_, could it? He was dead, Harry saw him dying, for Merlin's sake!

"I wish you a happy birthday. You deserve it," Snape repeated softly, like a broken man.

Harry tried to open his eyes and it worked. No matter that he couldn't do anything else, like moving his limbs, because his body was covered by bandages. But he could see now, and he liked the view in front of him.

He smiled at the man and Snape gave him a slight smile back. Did this mean Harry had a future now, too?

ooOoo

"Happy birthday, Harry," Severus said to him in a deep voice.

They lived in Hogsmeade, in a small house only for the two of them, with a library as big as Hogwart's, with a laboratory full of the most diverse ingredients, with a small cupboard for magical brooms, with a simple bedroom and a large, comfortable bed, with… oh, you know, everything that an ordinary magic couple would need.

"Thank you, Severus," Harry answered and embraced him. Yes, now he might finally be happy. Except…

"Oh, a puppy? You're giving me a puppy?" he asked with shocked eyes.

"There are never enough troublemakers, right?"

**One Day In A Man´s Life – Jeden den v životě člověka**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Drabble, 7x100 slov, slash

.

**Popis příběhu:** Jeden den v Harryho životě, 31. července. /Psáno pro snarry100, výzva 381: Birthday Celebrations (Narozeninové oslavy).

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičové a paní Kralovičové, které ji přeložily do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

**_A/N:_**_ Tuhle povídku jsem psala Harrymu k narozeninám, ale protože se podle mého velmi podobá překladu, který jsem měla naplánovaný pro uveřejnění a který šel nakonec v neděli, tak jsem jej ani uveřejnit nechtěla, ale Claire mě přesvědčila, takže je to na ní:-)_

ooOoo

„Všechno nejlepší k narozeninám, Harry," zašeptal do tmy devítiletý chlapec, sedící na posteli v přístěnku pod schody v Zobí ulici číslo čtyři, šeptal to do nikam, jen pro sebe, tajně. Měl narozeniny, ale nebyl šťastný. Vůbec ne. Byl úplně sám, bez přátel, bez rodiny. Jeho rodiče byli mrtví, jeho jediní příbuzní se k němu chovali jako k nejposlednějšímu sluhovi. Musel pro ně dělat všechno – uklízet, pracovat na zahradě, vařit… ale oni s ním nikdy nebyli spokojení.

A přesto byl silný. Protože jednoho léta odejde…

Možná nebyl šťastný dnes, ale věděl, že jednoho dne, jednoho dne bude.

ooOoo

„Všechno nejlepší k narozeninám, Harry," zvolal bodře nějaký obrovitý chlápek. Byl tak velký jako obr nebo org nebo tak něco. Harry nikdy neviděl někoho tak vysokého a širokého naráz. Ale nebyl vystrašený, spíš zaujatý, zvědavý, co je tenhle chlap zač a jak to, že zná jeho jméno? Bylo to divné a matoucí a… Protože on byl Harry, prostě Harry, malý chlapec z Kvikálkova, víte? Nikdo se o něj nikdy nezajímal…

A pak mu ten muž dal jeho první narozeninový dárek v životě a řekl: „Jsi kouzelník, Harry." A Harryho svět se úplně změnil.

ooOoo

„Všechno nejlepší k narozeninám, Harry," zvolal Ron nadšeně, když se vypůjčeným létajícím autem, které vyrobil pan Weasley, vrátili z Kvikálkova. Harry se usmíval, musel, všechno v tom jejich výstředním domě bylo tak úžasné. Hodiny se jménem každého člena rodiny, které ukazovaly, kde se kdo z nich nachází; nádobí, které se umývalo samo; Ronova mamka, která ho objala tak, jako by ho snad toužila pozřít zaživa.

Harrymu se to líbilo, všechno, a byl šťastný. Ano, tohle byl šťastný den a ještě ke všemu měl narozeniny. Všechno v jeho životě možná nebylo perfektní, ale teď dokázal cítit jen ryzí radost.

ooOoo

„Všechno nejlepší, Harry," řekl mu Sirius toho léta na Grimmauldově náměstí dvanáct. Seděli v kuchyni, pojídali ten nejlahodnější dort, rozbalovali dárky a smáli se. Smáli se tak jako nikdy, smáli se jako nikdy v jeho životě, protože toho dne měl Harry celou svou rodinu pohromadě. Siriuse, svého kmotra, který ho miloval; své přátele, Hermionu, tu nejchytřejší čarodějku v Anglii, Rona, jeho nejlepšího kamaráda; Moly, která pro něj byla něco jako náhradní matka. Dokonce tam byla i Tonksová, a Remus, a Brumbál se na chvilku zastavil.

Harry věděl, že je Voldemort někde venku, ale toho dne byl vytlačen z jeho mysli, zapomenut.

ooOoo

„Všechno nejlepší k narozeninám, Harry," pronesla Ginny smutně, zarmouceně. Musela něco tušit, prostě musela. Harry to věděl. Ale nedokázal jí nic říct. Byla pro něj jako jeho mladší sestra a on ji tolik miloval. Nedokázal by odsoudit její život ke zkáze. Jako svůj, jako Hermionin, jako Ronův. Její ne. Jednoduše nemohl…

Měl práci, práci, kterou mu uložil Brumbál, a on uspěje. A pak budou možná všichni volní a šťastní a všechno to, čím lidé chtějí být. Doufal, že bude jedním z nich.

A tak ji nechal jít. „Díky, Ginny," usmál se.

ooOoo

„Všechno nejlepší k narozeninám, Harry," zašeptal někdo do temnoty, která ho obklopovala. Harry si pomyslel, že sní. Tohle nemohl být on, že ne? On byl mrtvý, Harry ho viděl umírat, u Merlinova vousu!

„Přeji ti všechno nejlepší, zasloužíš si to," zopakoval Snape tiše, jako zlomený člověk.

Harry se pokusil otevřít oči a šlo to. Nezáleželo na tom, že nedokázal nic jiného, jako pohnout končetinami, protože celé jeho tělo bylo pokryto obvazy, viděl, a to, co měl před sebou, se mu líbilo.

Usmál se na toho muže a Snape se pousmál na něj. Možná, že měl přece jen nějakou budoucnost, že?

ooOoo

„Všechno nejlepší, Harry," řekl Severus tím svým nízce položeným hlasem.

Bydleli v Prasinkách, v malém domku jen pro ně dva, s knihovnou tak velkou, jaká byla v Bradavicích, s laboratoří plnou nejrůznějších přísad, s malým přístěnkem pro famfrpálová košťata, s jednoduše zařízenou ložnicí s velkou pohodlnou postelí, s… och, však víte, vším, co takový obyčejný kouzelnický pár potřebuje.

„Děkuji, Severusi," odpověděl Harry, a pak ho objal. Ano, teď by mohl být konečně opravdu šťastný. Jediné, co mu chybělo, bylo…

„Och, štěně? Tys mi koupil štěně?" zeptal se, v očích úžas.

„Rošťáků není nikdy dost, nemyslíš?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** New Home

**Author:** Patolozka

**Word Count:** 100

**Beta-read:** Jimmi (Slovak), Accioslash

**Rating(s):** G

**Challenge:** Written for snarry100 prompt 383: Under the Stars.

**Warning(s):** None

**Disclamer:** Don't own the characters. No profit is being made from this story.

**A/N:** Only a kind of romance…

ooOoo

They were lying in their bed; the heavy dark blue curtains were opened, only two spiral columns blocked their view of the glowing fireplace. Severus´s fingers were lazily playing with his husband´s hair. Harry was nearly dropping off. He was exhausted after the full day even though their new house welcomed them fondly. He was grateful that they were wizards. Moving had to be terrible for Muggles. He sighed. Severus turned his head and looked at him.

"I feel so good under the stars..."

"You mean – under the canopied bed," Harry objected.

"No, under the stars... in your eyes."

**A/N2:** _In Czech canopied bed means bed with heaven (literally), so I don´t know if it´s clear... It was a momentary idea._

**New Home – Nový domov**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Romance, slash

**Popis příběhu:** Takový romantický nápad… /Psáno pro Snarry100, výzva 383: Under The Stars (Pod hvězdami).

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny, a paní Petrikovičové a paní Kralovičové, které ji přeložily do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

ooOoo

Leželi ve své nové posteli; těžké tmavě modré závěsy měli roztažené, výhled na plameny v krbu jim zastiňovaly jen dva spirálovitě utvářené sloupy. Severus si prsty lenivě pohrával s vlasy svého manžela. Harry už téměř usínal. Byl vyčerpaný po celém tom dni, třebaže je jejich nový dům přivítal s láskou. Byl vděčný za to, že jsou oba dva kouzelníci. Stěhování muselo být pro mudly opravdu děsivé. Znaveně si povzdechl. Severus otočil hlavu a pohlédl na něj.

„Pod všemi těmi hvězdami se cítím moc dobře…"

„Myslíš tím – pod nebesy, ne?" oponoval Harry.

„Ne, pod hvězdami… ve tvých očích."


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Summer Loves

**Author:** Patolozka

**Beta-read:** lovetoseverus

**Word Count:** 5x100 plus or minus (it´s difficult to hold the count for me, sorry...)

**Rating(s):** G

**Challenge:** Written for snarry100 prompt 382: Summer Loving.

**Warning(s):** None

**Disclamer:** Don't own the characters. No profit is being made from this story.

**A/N:** The drabble was better when I wrote it shorter, but it wouldn't stop at 100 words a piece, so I had to prolong it... Hope you like it even so.

**Summary:** _Snape met every one of Potter's summer loves, only Harry has never had one._ Severus' POV.

ooOoo

The first time I met Potter and his amazing girlfriend was on holiday between the Hogwarts hero's third and fourth school years. I had to visit the Quidditch Championship and I caught sight of them – with the Weasley family, of course. It was Granger by his side, the famous know-it-all with curly hair and really big teeth. I wasn't surprised, not at all – every student and all of the staff knew they were inseparable, like some kind of Siamese twins.

So, I came near them and sneered. "Your first summer love, Potter?"

The boy only blinked and then he shook his head.

ooOoo

The second time fell at the end of term, after the unfortunate finish of the Triwizard Tournament and the Dark Lord's return.

Children were standing at the train station in Hogsmeade, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to finally take them home; to enjoy their holidays and do silly, meaningless bullshit with their parents.

Potter, however, was cuddled with that pretty Chang girl. She was crying like a baby. I had to snort.

"Leaving your summer love to her fate, Potter?"

I saw disbelief in green eyes before he shook his head and turned away to give her his last goodbye. True Gryffindor, indeed.

ooOoo

The next occasion happened a month after Black's pitiful death, at number twelve, Grimmauld Place. One of the meetings of The Order of the Phoenix took place there. I had to attend and report what happened.

I found Potter with the young, red-haired, freckled girl, Ginevra Weasley. I couldn't help myself, I had to laugh at the view on the stairs.

"Your newly chosen summer love, Potter?"

I couldn't interpret what I saw in his eyes apart from anger and despair. I turned around and walked away, to Hogwarts, to my solitary place where no green-eyed, scarred devil could haunt me.

ooOoo

The fourth time was after our retreat from the Astronomy Tower. I was in pain, I was distressed, I was filled with immense fury because of the Headmaster's last wish, because of the Dark Lord's orders, because of everyone, including myself. I was almost broken...

I knocked Potter down with my own charm. I came close to him and whispered, "No summer love, Potter? Only a Half-Blood Prince this year?"

I saw the recognition in his face. I left him where he was lying and returned to my Lord. I had a job that needed to be done.

ooOoo

The last time was in the summer, about two months after the final battle. I'd survived, he'd survived – the two of us had such luck.

Potter entered my office and I smirked on impulse.

"Looking for your summer love, Potter?"

"No," he answered immediately, for the first time ever. I was interested in what that change meant.

"No? No what?" I challenged him mockingly.

"No, not a summer love. A relationship, Headmaster," he said, and grasped my hand without permission. I could feel his breath on my skin. "Till the end of my life..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Like in the Great Stories

**Author:** Patolozka

**Word Count:** 100 and some small change

**Beta-read:** pekeleke

**Rating(s):** G

**Challenge:** Written for Czech prompt 03 – Albus Dumbledore

**Warning(s):** None

**Disclamer:** Don't own the characters. No profit is being made from this story.

**A/N:** A kind of idea before falling asleep. Hope you know The Lord Of The Rings.

Translated for pekeleke, thank you!

ooOoo

Harry blinked as the visitor appeared before him in the headmaster´s office.

"My name is Albus, Albus the White and I´ve come back to you now..." he announced ceremoniously.

The twenty-five-year-old wizard cleared his throat and answered once he recovered from his shock. "That´s so nice of you... But where have you left your Shadowfax?"

Dumbledore´s face was confused, but then it lit up. "My... you mean, Severus?"

Harry stood up from his desk, hands akimbo, he stuck a threatening pose. "Whoa! Severus is MINE!"

Dumbledore blinked. "Looks like there was happened something important during my absence. Can we have tea, Harry? You must tell me everything..."

* * *

**Ty velké příběhy**

Autorka: **Patoložka**

Drabble, snarry

**Popis příběhu:** Sepsáno va **výzvu 03** - Albus Brumbál webu **hpdrabbles . webnode . cz**

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičové a paní Kralovičové, které ji přeložily do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

ooOoo

Harry Potter zamrkal, když se před ním v ředitelně náhle zjevil.

„Jsem Albus, Albus Bílý, a vracím se k vám…" pronesl obřadně.

Pětadvacetiletý kouzelník si odkašlal a po přestálém šoku odpověděl. „Tak to je od vás moc milé… Ale kde jste nechal svého Stínovlase?"

Brumbál se zatvářil zmateně, ale pak se mu rozjasnilo. „Mého… myslíš Severuse?!"

Harry vstal od stolu, dal si ruce v bok, zaujal výhružný postoj. „Tak to prrr, Severus je můj!"

Teď zamrkal Brumbál. „Zřejmě se tu za dobu mé nepřítomnosti cosi podstatného událo. Dáme si k tomu čaj, co říkáš, Harry? A všechno mi to povíš…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Believe Me...

**Author:** Patolozka

**Beta-read:** LadyF (CZ), Accioslash

**Word Count:** 100

**Rating(s):** G

**Challenge:** Written for snarry100 prompt 385: Believe.

**Warning(s):** None

**Disclamer:** Don't own the characters. No profit is being made from this story.

**A/N:** _Really lovely prompt for me._

**Summary:** A romantic drabble...

ooOoo

"Believe me," Potter said on their first date in August and then he took Severus´s hand into his and never let it go.

"Believe me..." Potter whispered a week later before he touched his pale face and kissed him gently and lovingly and deeply and... It was their first kiss, followed by many others since then.

"Believe me!" Potter pleaded the night they made love for the first time.

Severus didn´t know why Potter kept saying these words every time, but he was sure of one thing – it wasn´t in his nature to believe people, but with Potter he didn´t care...


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Just About You

**Author:** Patolozka

**Beta-read:** Accioslash

**Word Count:** 100

**Challenge:** Written for snarry100 prompt 384: Private.

**Warning(s):** None

**Rating(s):** G

**Disclamer:** Don't own the characters. No profit is being made from this story.

**A/N:** I tried, really hard, to write for _prompt 384: Private_ (three times), but I didn´t receive a green light on it or I don´t know... Finally I was content with my story before I found out that I was mistaken, again... But Accio said that I should post it, so here it is...

_Big thanks for Accioslash for her patience and another for pekeleke who shown me how to do it..._

**Summary:** There can be _private_ and there can be _Privet_...

ooOoo

Number Four, Privet Drive. An address which had never been Potter´s true home – like it was with Hogwarts, or Harry´s first flat as Auror, or their small, comfortable house by the Black lake. Number Four was only a house filled with bad memories. Memories which were best forgotten... Not like their first accidental touch... their first passionate kiss when they truly saw one another... the look in green eyes... the night when the full moon shone on their naked bodies...

"Severus? What are you thinking about? You look deep in thought..."

"Hmm? Nothing important. Always the same... I am thinking about you..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Le Miserable

**Author:** Patolozka

**Beta-read:** Accioslash

**Word Count:** 100

**Rating(s):** G

**Challenge:** Written for snarry100 prompt 386: Parseltongue.

**Warning(s):** None

**Disclamer:** Don't own the characters. No profit is being made from this story.

**A/N:** _I´d been listening to the Les Miserable musical when I started to write for this prompt, so... you know what happens when you like some song. I´ve seen the musical in theatre, too._

_Inspired by: "Bring Him Home". I heard it primarily by Franc D´Ambrosio._

**Summary:** After the final battle, Harry is waiting for Severus to wake up...

ooOoo

"Bring him back... Let him live..." Harry whispered into the darkness of Hogwarts´ infirmary, not knowing that he was hissing. His mind was full of Severus. The man had been unconscious for almost fourteen days, since Nagini´s bite. "You promised, Severus!" he pleaded in Parseltongue again. The attack of Voldemort´s giant snake was running before his eyes like a film. "Let him be happy... with me... please!"

Long fingers gripped his thin wrist. "Shut up, Potter... one would expect that hissing in presence of heavily injured patient is forbidden even for you..."

Harry opened his eyes, shining as a rising sun.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Outspoken

**Author:** Patolozka

**Beta-read:** Accioslash

**Word Count:** 100

**Challenge:** Written for snarry100 prompt 387: Back to Basics.

**Warning(s):** None

**Rating(s):** G

**Disclamer:** Don't own the characters. No profit is being made from this story.

**Summary:** One Harry Potter, one friend, and too many troubles with love...

ooOoo

"Return to basics," she stated. "Severus doesn´t like ambiguity and you know that!"

_Return to basics. Elementary, my dear Harry_, he thought and sighed. _But how? _For Hermione it was simple and clear but for him? Everything was so complicated, so confusing, so... hard with all that love stuff.

_Basics..._

He took a quill and a piece of parchment and started to write a letter.

Five of them ended up in the trash can, but the sixth was perfect.

_Severus,_

_I would like to arrange a date with you. This Saturday at five at the Three Broomsticks. Don´t be late!_

_Harry_


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Fears

**Author:** Patolozka

**Beta-read:** Accioslash

**Word Count:** 100

**Challenge:** Written for snarry100 prompt 388 Fantastic Beasts.

**Warning(s):** None

**Rating(s):** G

**Disclamer:** Don't own the characters. No profit is being made from this story.

**Summary:** Sometime your fears can become real...

ooOoo

"Severus, are you all right? You look... pale," Harry said immediately after man´s return home.

"I met a boggart this morning..."

"Oh, Merlin, Severus, and did he... has he done anything to you?" Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him into his arms.

Severus tilted his head and put his forehead on his shoulder. "The vision was different..."

"What..." Harry gulped. "What was it before?"

The older man closed his eyes. "Lily. It was always Lily. She was blaming me for... everything."

"And now?" Harry held his breath.

Severus lifted his head, his eyes locked with Harry´s. "I saw _you_..."

* * *

X

X

X

**A/N (not beta-read):** _I hope it´s clear that they love each other. So the boggart´s vision should be something where Harry is in danger or dead or is leaving Severus, etc. The vision made by boggart comes from Severus´ mind as with Lily, but in that case he blamed himself for her death, so she was blaming him as well._


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Declaration of Love

**Author:** Patolozka

**Beta-read:** Accioslash

**Word Count:** 100

**Challenge:** Written for snarry100 prompt 389: Terms of Engearment.

**Warning(s):** None

**Rating(s):** G

**Disclamer:** Don't own the characters. No profit is being made from this story.

**A/N:** You should know that this theme was difficult for me (as many others recently), so I tried something else...

**Summary:** An ordinary evening in the dungeons...

ooOoo

"[´zlatɔ]"

"[´la:skɔ]"

"[mi´la:tʃku]"

Harry was sitting in his armchair by the hearth, enjoying the pleasant heat from fire.

"What are you doing?" his husband´s voice asked from the doorway of his laboratory.

"Oh, studying a foreign language..." Harry waved him off.

"Hmm, that thing doesn´t look like the usual dictionary." Severus frowned. "...Harry!"

"What? Czech terms of endearment... I´ve only wanted to improve my skills for you. You, of all teachers in the world, should appreciate it."

Severus came to him, forcing his head up. "There is no need to... improve your skills, Harry. With us, no words are necessary..."

* * *

_**Explanation of Czech terms:**_

_Zlato_ (nominative and vocative) literally means _gold_, but we use this word like _beloved_or_ dearest._

_Láska_ (nominative), _lásko_ (vocative) means _love_.

_Miláček_ (nominative), _miláčku_ (vocative) means something like _darling_.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Welcome

**Author:** Patolozka

**Beta-read:** Accioslash

**Word Count:** 100

**Challenge:** Written for snarry100 prompt 392: Invitation.

**Warning(s):** None

**Rating(s):** G

**Disclamer:** Don't own the characters. No profit is being made from this story.

**Summary:** Once upon a time there was a family, but before it was created there was something else...

ooOoo

"Welcome to our town," Lily said happily once his family moved to London...

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore announced when students were finally settled at house tables...

"Welcome, my new friend," Voldemort declared before he had to bow for the first time...

"Welcome to the Light," Albus breathed after his return home...

"Welcome back," Harry whispered when he woke up from coma after Nagini´s bite...

Severus heard many welcomes in his life but now it was up to him to invite someone. "Welcome to the word, our little cub," he tried to say before newborn Albus opened his eyes, completely stealing his heart forever...


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Babysitting

**Author:** Patolozka

**Beta-read:** Accioslash

**Word Count:** 3 x 100

**Challenge:** Written for snarry100 prompt 393: Weekend Plans.

**Warning(s):** None

**Rating(s):** PG

**Disclamer:** Don't own the characters. No profit is being made from this story.

**Summary:** You can have some plans, but when there is Potter in your life everything is worthless because... well... Potter is Potter.

ooOoo

"Severus, here you are, thank Merlin!" Minerva McGonagall cried out when she reached his office in the dungeons. "What are your weekend plans?"

The man blinked and frowned at her. "I need to prepare some potions for the hospital wing, Lupin asked me for his usual dose of Wolfsbane potion, and you..."

"All right, I understand you are busy man, my dear, but I need your help. Urgently!" She pleaded at him with her old eyes, eyes which he had started to connect with the eyes of his stepmother...

Snape sighed and then looked at her directly. "What is it this time?"

ooOoo

One day Severus will kill Potter, rightly, by his wand. And the present Hogwarts´ Headmistress as well. Both of them gave him this crazy child and left him alone for the whole afternoon. _The whole afternoon!_

Severus raged; he was as angry as never before in his life.

_How dare they?!_

He wouldn´t mind looking after small, calm Al or reasonable Lily... but James? _Really?_ This hyperactive, annoyingly smiling, constantly prattling child?

_For Salazar´s sake, Potter had to be mad and Minerva senile._

Snape sat in his favourite chair and numbly watched as that boy started to damage his rooms...

ooOoo

"Thank you, Sev," Harry whispered later that night after their quite quick but passionate lovemaking.

The older man turned over and took his lover in his arms. "You owe me," he declared clearly.

The younger wizard smiled. "Yes, I know, but Jamie was talking about you constantly..."

"Don´t talk about anyone else in my bed, Potter, I warn you, and definitely not about that scary creature of yours!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You love them, all three, I know that you do."

Severus growled like a dangerous wolfhound but his grip was steady.

Harry was wrong... _He loved all four of them..._


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Of Heart and Soul

**Author:** Patolozka

**Beta-read:** Accioslash

**Word Count:** 100

**Challenge:** Written for snarry100 prompt 394: Heart and Soul.

**Warning(s):** None

**Rating(s):** G

**Disclamer:** Don't own the characters. No profit is being made from this story.

**Summary:** The fairy tales are not only for children...

ooOoo

"_Of Heart and Soul_..." Harry began to read when the children were already prepared for bed. "_Once upon a time there was a small boy who lived with his aunt and_..."

"Why on earth have you read them that old silly fairy tale? They will suppose everything in it is true...!"

"You think it´s silly? It´s my favourite story..." Harry said in reply, looking hurt.

"Harry, I didn´t mean to..." Severus sighed under his husband´s gaze. "Look at us. You have my heart and my soul..."

Harry smiled softly. "And you have mine..."

_Yes, some fairy tales might be real..._


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Speaking of... nothing

**Author:** Patolozka

**Beta-read:** Accioslash

**Word Count:** 100

**Challenge:** Written for snarry100 prompt 361: Win or Lose.

**Warning(s):** None

**Rating(s):** G

**Disclamer:** Don't own the characters. No profit is being made from this story.

**Summary:** Just an ordinary argue...

ooOoo

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Oh, come on, Severus, just say yes!"

"Potter, I´ve already said no!"

"Yes, yes, yes! Pleeease...!"

"You are impossible, brat! No and definitely not!"

"But you are wrong here...!"

"Harry?! Are you ready? What are you arguing about?"

"Ron, Hermione, is that you?"

"Of course, mate! So...?"

"Oh, nothing... Wait. Ron, what do you think about a summer wedding? Hmm...?"

Ron choked and backed up into the hallway. "Nothing for us, ´Mione," he murmured.

"You see?" Harry exclaimed. "You scared them to death, Severus!"

"No!"

"But of course!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

...

"Fools..." Ron whispered and took his girlfriend by the hand.


End file.
